When Hidden Secrets are Revealed
by phantomlover101
Summary: Christine falles in love with Erik during "The Music of the Night". But, will she stay with him, or go to her childhood sweetheart. Her childhood sweetheart that wants her to marry him...
1. Chapter 1

Note: Before this, the story goes as before Music of the Night

**Note: Before this, the story goes as before Music of the Night. This chapter starts during the music of the night.**

**Chapter 1**

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. _Erik sang to Christine, holding her tight. _Touch me, trust me,_ Erik whispered into her ear… _Savor each sensation..._

Christine looked at how close Erik's face was from hers, and felt herself go faint. Everything went black…

"Darn it!" Erik said to himself, picking up Christine. "I was hoping she would at least wait till she saw the dress to faint. All well."

Erik laid Christine into the beautiful swan shaped bed that he made for her.

* * *

The next morning, Christine woke up to the sound of a music box. Christine sat up and looked around. All around her were black drapes. She noticed a tassel and she pulled it, making the black drapes around her pull up. Christine looked around her again.

She saw a "door" that lead out of the room, form what she could see, she only saw the lake.

Christine got out of the bed, and walked over to the door. Each step, bring back memories of the night before. When she got to the other side of the door, she whispered, "Erik".

She looked around the room, and she saw him sitting at and organ, concentrating on what he was doing.

Christine started to walk over to him, wondering if he knew she was awake.

Christine stood next to him, looking at his mask. "Why would someone cover half of their face? What is he trying to hide?" Christine asked herself.

Christine put a hand to the other side of his face… trying to distract him, so he wouldn't notice that she was trying to take of his mask. Immediately, Erik's hand flew to his face. He pushed Christine away and cried, "Christine! Christine, no! You mustn't see my hideous face!"

Erik was looking around the room to find a spare mask. He failed and looked at Christine, who was on the floor, and knelt down beside her.

She had a look of terror and sadness in her eyes. Seeing this Erik felt heartless.

"Christine, I'm sorry. I just…" Erik was cut off.

"No, Erik. I'm sorry. I should have known…" A tear fell down Christine's cheek. She never wanted to hurt him. She even started to have feelings for him… more then a friendship… maybe much more. She wants him to love her the same way. "But now," Christine thought, "he is to mad at me."

Erik stood up. "Come, Christine. I need to take you back."

Christine stood up without saying a word.

Erik led her over to a drape, which, Christine thought, had a mirror behind it. But, instead, there was a passage way behind it.

The passage way was pitch black. Erik looked down at Christine. She was just staring into the darkness.

"Come, Christine," Erik said, grabbing Christine's hand.

Erik didn't take a torch or anything, his eyes were adjusted fine. But Christine on the other hand…

Erik was afraid that just holding Christine's hand wouldn't really help her… well, she could run into something.

_Should I wrap my arm around her waist?_ Erik asked himself. _Just so that she doesn't run into anything. But then again she might think that I like her, well, I do, but still…_Erik's thoughts were interrupted, when Christine tripped, and clutched onto Erik's arm. She didn't let go…

_What if he thinks the wrong thing?_ Christine was asking herself. _I do have feelings…_ Christine couldn't help herself; she looked up, trying to look at his handsome face.

Christine sighed, _He's just so amazing, and I've never met anyone like him._ She held on tighter to Erik's arm. _Oh, I can't deny it any longer… I love him…_ Christine closed her eyes after thinking that.

They kept walking until Erik stopped them.

"Ok, Christine. We just need to walk up these stairs." Erik said after opening a door.

Christine blinked. The tunnel was lighted, and there was a long twisted staircase.

* * *

At the top, Erik opened the mirror. He turned to Christine. "I hope to see you again soon." He took Christine's hand and laid a gentle kiss on it.

Christine's heart raced. Christine sighed dreamily in her mind.

"Goodbye, Christine." Erik whispered as Christine stepped into her dressing/ bed room. Erik closed the secret door behind Christine.

* * *

**Note: Thank you all for reading the first chapter of my story. I hope to read your reviews. Sorry that the chapter was so short. phantomlover101**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's note: Ok, here is my next chapter. I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 2 Secrets Revealed**

**In Madam Giry's room**

"Come in Christine. Sit down," Madam Giry told Christine the next day.

Christine, with a big smile on her face, walked into Madam Giry's room. She sat in a chair next to the door.

"What is so important that you have to talk to me right now?" Madam Giry asked.

Christine smiled. "I wanted to tell you that… well, that…" Christine paused then laughed. "It's harder to tell you then I thought that it would be."

"Come on, Christine. What is it? I only have a few minutes before my ballet class starts."

"Ok, ok," Christine said fast. "Ok, here it is. Madam Giry, I think I'm in love."

"What! With whom," Madam Giry cried.

"Erik,"

"Erik… you're in love with Erik!" Madam Giry laughed.

"Just don't tell him, **please**! What's so funny?" Christine asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Madam Giry laughed.

"Well, Madam, since you talk to Erik more then I do, can you set something up, like him be in an opera with me. Something like that… please?"

"Ok, I will see what I can do."

"Oh thank you so much!" Christine cried, giving Madam Giry a hug.

"Anyways, um, how is singing in the opera?" Madam Giry asked, trying to bring up conversation.

At that moment, Erik was walking down the hallway to Madam Giry's room.

"… but I do miss your…" Christine was cut off when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Madam Giry called.

The door opened and Erik was on the other side.

"Well, hello Erik." Madam Giry said.

Christine jumped up from hr chair. "Hi, Erik." She said, with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Hi, Christine,"

"I… I was just about to leave." She stammered.

Christine just stared into his beautiful eyes.

"Good-bye, Christine." Madam Giry said.

Christine looked at Madam Giry, looked at Erik, and walked out the door.

"So, why are you here Erik?" Madam Giry asked, as she took a sip of tea.

"To tell you that I love Christine." He said calmly.

Madam Giry almost spit out her tea. "What?"

"I said that I love Christine! I'm not going to deny it any longer."

"Can I tell…"

"NO! I mean, I think I should, and I'm going to wait till the right moment. Don't tell her, ok?"

"Ok." Madam Giry said.

"Good. This conversation never happened." Erik said and walked out the door.

"What a morning! Madam Giry mumbled to herself, taking another sip of tea.

**Three nights later**

Three nights later, Christine was starring in an opera. She was disappointed to find you that Erik wouldn't be starring with her.

At the end of the opera, the audience called out for and encore. So, the orchestra started a song form a popular opera.

_Wait a minute._ Christine said to herself. _This is a duet. I can't sing this alone!_

She heard the audience gasp. Christine looked over to her right, and saw Erik walk out onto the stage; right to Christine.

Erik walked over to Christine and took her hands in his, and started singing that song with her.

That song was a love song, which Erik had taught Christine to sing about a year ago.

As she sang, Christine thought, _There is a kiss at the end of this song. Erik said that the song isn't complete without it…_

Christine's heart began to race, _Is he really…_

Christine stared deeply into Erik's eyes as the song was coming to an end.

Before Christine knew anything, Erik's face was inches form hers. Christine couldn't stand to wait…

Erik couldn't wait another minute to kiss her…

He planted a soft kiss on her lips…

She planted a soft kiss on his lips…

The audience was going crazy.

They both, at the same time, pulled apart form the kiss. Both thinking the same thing…

I kissed her; she didn't kiss me back…

I kissed him; he didn't kiss me back…

Erik moved toward the audience, bowed, and turned to Christine. "Bravo." He whispered.

* * *

**Authors note: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Christine Reveals her Feelings ™**

"Bravo." Erik whispered.

He walked up to the front of the stage. There was a flash of red smoke, and Erik disappeared.

The curtain closed before Christine could do anything.

_How did he disappear like that?_ Christine asked herself.

She walked over to the exact spot that he was standing at, and she fell through the floor.

Christine landed on her feet, somewhere below the stage. She saw a little light on the other side of the "room". She started to walk over to it.

She took one step, and someone covered her mouth with his/her hand, and grabbed her arm. He/she hissed, "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

_Wait, I know that voice! _Christine told herself.

The man pulled his hand away from her mouth to let her talk.

"Erik?" Christine whispered.

"Christine? Oh thank God, it's just you." He replied. He let go of Christine's arm, to turn her around.

Christine hugged him. "Oh thank goodness it is you. If it was someone else I…"

"Shh. They are going to hear you. Come Christine, I will show you back to your room." He said, leading her to her dressing room.

"Thank you." Christine whispered. But really, she wanted to spend more time with Erik.

Erik took Christine through a lot of twisting tunnels, and they finally got to Christine's room.

"Good-bye, Christine." Erik said after Christine stepped into her room.

She turned to Erik. "Good-bye."

Christine went to sit down on the couch, and there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Christine said.

The door opened and Meg came into the room.

"Oh my gosh, Meg! I almost forgot that we were going to the roof together!" Christine laughed; standing up.

"Don't worry, I almost forgot, too!" Meg giggled. "Come on, let's go!"

So the girls went to the roof.

**On the roof**

"So, Christine, is anything new?" Meg asked Christine as soon as they got to the roof.

"Not really," Christine said glumly.

She walked over to a "wall", looking at the scene of Paris at night.

Meg walked over to her. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Christine nodded and looked dreamily at the scenery. _I wish Erik was here._ Christine thought, and let out a dreamy sigh.

Meg looked at Christine. "You have a crush on someone, don't you?"

At that moment, Erik came onto the roof through a secret door, not knowing the girls were up there. Hearing the girls' voices, he hid behind a statue.

"Yes, Meg, I do have a crush on someone." Erik overheard Christine say.

_Wait, crush!? Great, that means that she doesn't like me. _Erik thought. He tried to listen to what she said.

"What's his name?" Meg asked.

"You don't know him." Christine sighed.

"Well, then tell me about him."

"Ok, well, he has black hair, green eyes; he has the most beautiful singing voice…"

_That can't be me… _Erik thought.

"Wait," Meg interrupted. "Is it that one guy you kissed onstage?"

Erik held his breathe and closed his eyes. _What is she going to say?_

"Yes. And for your information, I kissed him, but I don't think that he really kissed me back. I guess it was just for the song. But it was so wonderful."

Erik wanted to go out there and kiss her again, but he stayed back.

"Christine, I'm going to run to your room to get our cloaks. I will be right back." Meg said.

"Ok, I will stay here."

"Thank you Meg!" Erik whispered.

As soon as Meg closed the door, Erik walked over to Christine. She was still looking out over the city. Erik put his hands on her shoulders. Christine quickly turned around.

"Oh, Erik, it's you!" She gave him a hug. Erik started to run his fingers through her hair.

_She is so beautiful. _Erik told himself.

Christine suddenly realized what was going on. She stepped back very quickly.

"H… how long have you been up here? W… what did you hear?" Christine stammered. _How is he going to react? Is he going to get mad at me, and yell at me like before? Is he going to say he doesn't like me the same way?_

Erik stepped towards her and said, "I heard it all."

**OH NO! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?? Well, just read the next chapter!**

**Sorry that I haven't posted anything in awhile. I've been very busy!**

**Here is Chapter 3 and I will post Chapter 4 and 5 today also! **

**Please review!**

**~Phantomlover101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Trying to get Christine to listen**

"I heard it all…" Erik was about to kiss Christine, but she stepped away.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." Christine said as she was backing away from Erik.

Erik grabbed Christine's hand. "I just need two minutes…"

"I'm sorry." Christine whispered, pulled her hand away, and ran to the door leading to the opera house.

"Come back, Christine!" Erik called. "I won't take long!" But it was too late, she was gone.

**The next night**

"…that's what happened." Christine was telling Meg what had happened the night before on the roof.

"Why didn't you stay with him?!"

"I don't know. I guess I was just trying to keep all of this to myself, but now he knows."

Meg looked at the crackling fire, and Christine just glanced at the mirror and gasped. Erik was standing there, just like that first night. He waved his hand; motioning her to go over to him.

"Um, Meg…"

"Yeah,"

"Do you mind if we go to your room? I'm getting tired, so, I might go to bed early." Christine quickly said.

Meg gave Christine a questioning look.

"I mean, um, I'm just so tired of my room. Um, let's go to your room to talk… please?"

Meg saw that Christine was uneasy about something, so she said, "Oh. Let's go."

So they walked to Meg's room.

_Why did she run off like that? _Erik asked himself. _She always talks to me. Something must be bothering her._

So, for the next few nights, Erik was trying to talk to Christine. But, every night, it was the same answer, "I'm sorry, I'm busy."

One night, Christine came into her room with an opera in her hands. She was singing as she walked in. She sat down on the couch to practice.

Erik heard her singing, and called to her from the mirror, "Do you want me to teach you that opera?" _Maybe now I can talk to her. _

"Um, Erik," _Oh boy, _"You… you taught me very well. May… maybe its time I try to sing this by myself."

_She still doesn't want to talk to me. _"Ok, Christine. You're right. You should try to do this by yourself." _Even though I'm going to be sitting right here the whole time._

"Erik, I meant that you can go do something down in your place. I don't need you to be peaking over my shoulder."

"Fine, I'll go, Christine. I hope you are happy." And Erik walked away, leaving Christine alone.

Christine waited a second, and then said, "Erik. Erik, I need help!" When she didn't hear a reply, she let out a sigh of relief. "Now I know he isn't going to be talking about our relationship. Well, I better get back to work." And with that, Christine started going through the opera again.

Erik got the message. _She doesn't want to talk to me. _So, Erik left her alone, and finished writing his opera, Don Quan. He also thought of other ways of telling Christine he loves her.

He could tell her during Masquerade, which is the next day, or, if that doesn't work, he will write her a letter. That letter, telling her that he loves her, and telling her to meet him somewhere private.

"We will just have to see what happens tomorrow." Erik told himself.

**The next day**

**Masquerade**

Masquerade had started two hours ago. Christine didn't really feel like dancing, but she danced a few times with Raoul, and some other men that lived in the opera house.

The song "Masquerade" just started playing, and Raoul came over to Christine.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her.

"Why not," Christine said as she took Raoul's hand; they glided to the dance floor.

Before the ending of the song, the singers were on the stairs, singing and dancing.

"Masquerade, painted faces on parade, masquerade hide your face so the world will never find…"

Just then, Erik stepped into the room, and did his "opera ghost" thing.

After he was done, Christine had a feeling that he wanted to talk to her. So, Christine walked up the steps, leaving Raoul behind.

"Wait, she's coming to me… I can tell her now!" Erik thought.

As soon as Christine stood right in front of Erik, he took her hands in his, and mouthed the words "I love you."

Christine saw Erik mouth the words, but instead of "I love you" she saw "I hate you." _He hates me!? My angel of music hates me!?_ Christine could feel herself go faint, and she fell to the ground.

"Oh no," Erik gasped as he caught Christine. Madam Giry ran forward to help. "Carry her to her room, since you're the reason she fainted."

Erik looked at Madam Giry.

"Go along with it." She whispered. "We're not supposed to know each other."

Erik nodded, and picked up Christine and carried her to her room.

When they got to Christine's room, Erik laid Christine down on her couch. Madam Giry walked in behind him and shut the door.

"I don't know what happened! She walked up to me and then fainted!" Erik explained to Madam Giry.

"Did you say anything?"

"No, I just mouthed the words 'I love you'. That's all."

"I don't think she got the message." Madam Giry said, looking at Christine.

"The only other way I can tell her is if I write a note or something."

"Yes, that is exactly what you are going to do. Write a letter telling her how you feel, and have her meet you somewhere."

That is exactly what Erik did. He wrote her a quick letter, and then left.

**Please review! More to come!**

**~phantomlover101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 What should I do?**

A few minutes after Erik left, Christine woke up. "What happened?" she asked Madam Giry.

"You fainted."

Christine groaned. "Great. That is just wonderful. But how did I get back here?"

"Erik carried you back. Plus, he left this for you." Madam Giry said, handing Christine the letter that Erik wrote.

On the envelope was 'To: Christine From: Erik Open before 4:30'.

"What time is it?" Christine asked.

"A little after 4 o'clock,"

"Well then, time to open." Christine thought as she tore open the envelope.

Inside the envelope was a letter. Christine started to read. Madam Giry left to leave Christine alone to think.

_Dear Christine,_

_I know that you have been trying to avoid me for the past three months now. I have been trying to respect your wishes, but it is very hard after hearing what you had to say on the roof._

_Yes, Christine, I heard every word you said about me to Meg. I have never felt so happy in my life! Finally someone who loves me for who I am._

_Christine, for the past three months I have been trying to tell you one thing, and one thing only._

_I love you, too._

_I'm sorry that I have to tell you through a letter, but this is the only way I could think of other then telling you myself._

_If you want to see me as much as I want to see you, then PLEASE, come to your father's grave in the cemetery, at 5 o'clock, and we will be able to see each other again. If you don't want to come, then don't. I will keep bothering you till you let me see you again._

_Christine, just remember that I will love you, no matter what._

_Love,_

_Erik._

_Oh my gosh! _Christine thought after she finished reading the letter. _What should I do? Should I go, or should I stay? _Christine sighed. _I should just go, so that I don't break his heart._ So, Christine stood up, changed into her black dress and went out the door.

But, before Christine left, she ran to Meg's room.

_I still have a few minutes before I have to leave._ Christine thought as she knocked on Meg's bedroom door.

Meg opened the door. "Come in, Christine! Are we going somewhere?"

"Well, I have to make a little errand, but it should only take a few minutes."

"So, when you're done, you can come and get me, or do you want me to go with you?" Meg asked.

"Um, I need to go by myself. But when I get back, I will come and get you."

"Where are you going?"

"The cemetery. I'm not sure how long I'll be. I'm supposed to meet someone there." Christine then whispered, "It's O.G. and I'm a little nervous."

"Are you sure you won't need me?"

"No, he won't do anything to me. I'll be back soon. Bye!" Christine said as she walked out the door. _I wonder what's going to happen._

**In the Cemetery**

_She's not going to come! _Erik thought to himself. He is standing right by Christine's father's grave house. _It's after 5 and there is no sign of her. I should just face the facts; she doesn't want to see me._

Erik started walking down the steps, and he saw Christine. _That can't be her… wait, it is! _Erik caught his breath, _she came!_

Erik ran back up the steps and hid behind the small building.

_Well, I'm here. Is Erik here? _Christine asked herself as she stood I front of the building that has her father's grave inside.

The doors were open, and a few candles were light inside.

Christine walked up the stairs and entered her father's grave building. She looked around inside. No one was there but her. Christine sighed, _He lied to me. He didn't come._

Christine was about to leave, when the doors slammed shut. She quickly turned around.

Who was standing there? None other then Erik. Christine's heart skipped a beat.

"Hello, Christine." He said.

Christine backed up as far as she could without tripping over the grave.

"You came."

Christine stepped to the left as Erik stepped towards her.

"You must have read the letter, or it's a coincidence that you came."

Erik looked Christine in the eye. Christine backed away, but Erik kept stepping towards her.

"I… I… yes, I did read the letter." Christine couldn't figure out what more to say.

Erik smiled. "It's true, Christine. All of it is."

Christine was lost in his eyes. A mixture of emotions going through her pounding heart; love, happiness, surprise, joy…and so much more.

Christine, who was still stepping backwards, felt herself against a wall. Erik was still walking towards her. Christine walked in a complete circle.

"Christine, it was all true. I really do love you."

Christine's heart started racing. _It's true!_

Erik was now standing really close to Christine. Christine tried to backup, but she was up against the wall.

"Christine, there is one thing that I have wanted to do since that night on the roof." Erik took off his gloves and dropped them on the ground. Christine looked up at him; her heart pounding loudly in her ears.

Erik put his hands on her shoulders, and moved one onto her neck. Christine closed her eyes. She could feel Erik's face getting closer to hers.

A second later she could feel his soft lips on hers, kissing her so gently, and yet so lovingly. Christine wrapped her arms around him, drawing herself closer to him.

_I have never felt so loved in my life._ Christine thought happily.

Erik pulled away. Christine just stared into his beautiful eyes.

As Christine stood there, memories flashed through her mind; Christine and her father, Erik and her, fun times with Meg… _Meg._ Christine thought. Suddenly, as if snapping out of a trance, she remembered what she told Meg.

"Oh no," Christine started to race towards the door.

"Wait!" Erik yelled, running after her. "You can't leave yet!"

Christine stopped, and looked at Erik. "I'm sorry." She really felt bad for leaving, but he needs to.

Christine turned to leave, but she felt Erik's hands around her waist. Christine couldn't move. She could feel Erik's lips on her neck. Christine fell back into that 'trance'. There was no way that she could leave.

"You don't understand how long I've waited for this. I'm not going to let you go this easily." Erik whispered into Christine's ear.

Christine laid her head back against his shoulder; groaning playfully.

Erik's lips curved up into a smile.

They stood like this for a few minutes; just standing there.

After awhile, they heard a horse running towards the grave house. When it got close, they heard a voice yelling, "Christine! Christine!"

Erik tensed up. Christine looked up to see who it was.

That person jumped off he horse and pulled out his sword saying, "Get your dirty hands off Christine!"

That person was Raoul De Chagny.

Christine gasped as Erik stepped away from her and pulled out a sword from behind the door.

"I knew I was going to need this." Erik mumbled.

"You stay away from Christine! Don't even think about hurting her!" Raoul spat at Erik.

That was all that he had to say to get Erik to charge at him.

And so, the sword fight had begun!

**Please review! It will be a few more days before I post chapter 6, because it is REALLY long!**

**~phantomlover101**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 What's wrong with her?**

"Oh no!" Christine gasped.

She ran down the stairs to stop them, but she couldn't.

Before she knew it, Erik was on the ground and Raoul was about to stab him.

"No!" Christine gasped. She ran over to where Raoul was standing.

Raoul stopped and looked at Christine as she stood in front of him; blocking Erik.

"Christine, get out of the way!"

"No, Raoul. He doesn't deserve to die, just because he was here with me!"

Christine stared Raoul into the eye.

"Ok, ok," Raoul said. "If he hurts you, it's not my fault!" and with that, Raoul turned around and ran back to his horse.

Christine turned around and sat on the ground by Erik. He was still sitting on the ground.

"Are you ok, Erik?" Christine asked Erik.

His masked side of his face was towards her. He turned so she could see the rest of his face.

She gasped.

Erik's face was covered in blood.

"How did this happen to you?" Christine cried.

"It's ok, Christine. It's not that…"

Christine quickly pulled out her handkerchief and started to wipe the blood away.

"Christine, you don't have to..."

"Erik, you are hurt. If I was the one hurt, you would be doing the same."

Erik sighed. She was right.

As soon as Christine made sure the cut on Erik's face was clean enough, Erik walked her back to the carriage that he had brought, just in case they would have needed privacy.

They sat side by side in the carriage. Christine's head seemed to get heavier every second. After a few minutes, Christine passed out into Erik's arms.

**The next day**

Christine felt a cold washcloth touch her forehead. She moaned.

"Where am I?"

"It's ok, Christine." She heard Madam Giry's soft voice tell her. "You're ok now."

Christine opened her eyes. She tried to swallow her saliva, but her throat felt like it has knives in it.

"Christine, you have a fever, and your throat is blood red. Are you ok?" that was Erik's voice; so calm, so soothing.

"I'm dizzy; I can't move." She replied. She sounded horrible.

She felt a warm hand rest on hers. It must have been Erik's.

Christine just laid there for a few minutes, still trying to wake up.

Finally, she sat up. She sat up slowly, but she sat up and leaned her head against the wall behind her. She was dizzy again.

Erik was right at her side. "Are you ok, Christine?"

Christine managed to nod her head.

Madam Giry left the room to leave the two of them alone.

All Erik did was stare at Christine with worried eyes; watching her. Finally he stood up and sat down on the bed nest to Christine.

Erik sighed. "Do you remember anything that happened yesterday?"

Christine thought for a moment. _Yes, but I should say no, so that he will tell me what he thought of it." _So, Christine shook her head.

Erik sighed again. "Do you remember if you read the note?"

Christine nodded her head slowly.

Erik took Christine's head in his hands. "Do you remember what it said?"

She nodded her head again.

"Do you love me too, Christine?"

Christine didn't know what to do, neither did Erik when she didn't say anything. He dropped his hands.

Christine looked him straight in the eye. She wanted to tell him how she felt; but she couldn't talk. She put her hand on his face; that didn't have the mask. Christine started to lean towards him; she closed her eyes.

Erik got the messaged, and he closed his eyes.

Right before Christine's lips met Eriks; Christine quickly turned away, and started coughing. Erik's eyes flew open, and his heart skipped a beat. _Is she ok?_

Christine turned back to Erik, there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Does it hurt that bad?" Erik asked Christine. He felt upset to see her cry.

Christine nodded, let out a shaky, deep breath and laid her back against the wall. They sat in silence for awhile.

_Why isn't she talking? Is it because she's mad? No, it has to be because her throat._

After awhile, Christine was getting bored. So, she took out a pad of paper and a pencil and started to write something. When she was done, she handed it to Erik.

On the paper it said, _My throat hurts too much for me to talk. I will have to write what I say. Well, if you want to talk._

Erik looked at Christine after he read this, and smiled. She did want to talk to him, she just couldn't.

"What do you want to talk about?"

She shrugged her shoulders and wrote something down.

_Will you read to me?_

"Why?"

Christine wrote, _Because, if you read as well as you sing, then I want to hear._

"What book?"

Christine reached over to her nightstand and pulled out a book. She scooted over to make room for Erik to sit next to her.

And so, he began to read.

Erik read to Christine all day. Madam Giry came in two times with medicine, and told her that Raoul wanted to talk to her. Christine didn't want to talk to Raoul. She wanted him to leave her and Erik alone.

By the end of the day, Erik was half way through the book, and they were both tired.

Soon after Erik put the book down, Christine fell asleep and Erik left.

**The next day**

Today, Christine woke up to the noise of people whispering. She opened her eyes.

Meg was talking to Madam Giry. They saw that Christine was awake, and Meg knelt down by her pillow.

"I'm sorry, Christine. I sent Raoul. I thought you were in trouble, the way you sounded. I'm sorry if he hurt you!"

Just then, Erik walked in. "Is she ok?"

Everything was spinning in front of Christine. There was two of everything. She groaned and fell into unconsciousness, hearing, "Christine? Christine!"

When Christine did wake up again, she didn't have to do anything to feel very dizzy. She heard someone run into the room and grab her hand.

"Christine," it was Erik, "You need to take this medicine, NOW!" he was out of breath, and he sat down on the bed next to Christine. He lifted Christine's back up, so that she was sitting up.

Christine shook her head; she didn't want to take anymore medicine. She didn't like it.

"Christine, you **have **to take this! You are having a bad reaction to the other medicine!"

Christine looked at the pills in Erik's hand. Erik held them up to Christine. There were two pills in his hand, but to Christine, it looked like four. She was **that **dizzy.

Erik put the pills in Christine's mouth, and gave her a cup of water. "I promise you will be fine tomorrow."

Christine gulped down the pills, the cup of water, and soon fell back into unconsciousness.

Christine was out for the rest of the day.

**The next day**

Christine opened her eyes and felt much better. She didn't feel dizzy, and her throat didn't hurt. Erik was right.

Christine looked over to her right to see if Erik was sitting by her bed. He wasn't sitting there; he was laying his head on her bed; asleep.

_I have never seen him asleep before._

Christine gently started running her fingers over Erik's hair. Then she moved it to his face; which didn't have the mask on.

Erik opened his eyes, really slow. He saw Christine looking at him and he took in a deep breath. He took Christine's hand off his face, and he sat up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Perfect," her voice was so clear, as if she hadn't been sick at all.

Erik put his hand to Christine's forehead. She didn't have a fever. She wasn't sick anymore. Erik smiled.

Seeing Erik smile made Christine smile. She hadn't seen him smile for days now.

Erik sat back in the chair by Christine's bed. Christine sat up.

"Erik, what happened at the cemetery?" This question Christine wanted to ask for awhile. What was his version of what happened?

Erik sighed. _I knew she was going to ask this._ "You came to the cemetery when I asked you. I told you how I felt, and then I…" he looked away from Christine, "I kissed you."

Christine looked down at her hands. _That's all he's going to say? I guess he doesn't love me as much as I thought he did._

Erik got up, and sat down beside Christine and said, "I guess you don't understand what I would do to kiss you again."

Christine looked back at Erik. She could hear her heart thumping again.

Erik put his hand to Christine's face. Christine thought it felt nice, his hand was cold. It felt nice up against her warm cheek.

Christine closed her eyes.

Erik put his other hand on Christine's face, and started to lean in closer.

Then, Erik gently pressed his lips to Christine's. Christine couldn't breath. Her heart was thumping lauder then last time.

Erik was the same. He wrapped his arms Christine's back.

After a few seconds, Christine pulled away, and Erik put his hands off her back. Christine's eyes were still closed, her heart was still pounding. She leaned her back against the wall again.

Erik put his hand back up to Christine's cheek. She looked over at him.

"Christine, are you up to going out to breakfast with me?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Well, I know this guy, that I met awhile ago, and he owns his own restaurant. He has the best breakfast food in Paris!"

"I don't know, Erik. I don't know if my stomach is up to it." As if on cue, her stomach growled real loud.

Erik chuckled. "It sounds like you stomachs up to it!"

Christine giggled. "Ok, we'll go!"

Christine got out of bed and walked to the door. "Just, let me change real quickly."

Erik smiled as Christine walked into the other room and quickly changed into a dress.

After Christine was done changing, they left for the restaurant.

Christine called on a carriage, and Erik told the driver where to go.

They sat in silence for awhile.

"What is the restaurant called?" Christine asked.

"Bennies house of food. Not the best name, but Bennie does have great food!"

Christine smiled. Erik always seemed to be in a good mood now. That made Christine happy.

They got to Bennies a few minutes later.

Erik stepped out of the carriage, and offered his hand to Christine.

_He is unbelievable! You wouldn't be able to tell that he grew up alone! _

They went inside and asked the waiter for a private booth, and that Bennie would serve them.

They got settled in the booth; Christine was sitting across the table for Erik, so that she could stare at his beautiful eyes some more.

Erik took both of Christine's hands and kissed then both gently.

As soon as Erik's lips touch her second hand, a man came up and said, "Erik! What a pleasure to see you again my friend!" He had a thick French accent, and dark hair like Erik's. He was probably the same height as Erik.

He was eyeing Christine with curios eyes. "And who is this fair maiden who is joining you?"

"Ah, Bennie, this is Christine Daae, the most wonderful opera singer in Paris!"

Christine sat back; she could feel her cheeks getting red.

"Is she your… how do I say it?" Bennie thought for a moment, "... girlfriend?"

Erik took Christine's hands. "I like to thinks so!"

Christine knew that her face must be bright red by now.

Bennie laughed. "What can I get for you?"

Erik looked at Christine. "Get us a small of every breakfast food that you have."

Bennie and Christine's mouths fell open.

"I'm not **that **hungry!" Christine insisted.

"All of that food, for one person?" Bennie was shocked.

"It's for both of us."

"Ok, if you insist." And with that, Bennie walked away.

Christine sat up and put her head in her hands.

"What's wrong my love?"

"You embarrass me to much."

"Embarrass, I would think that I flatter you to much." Erik smiled.

"They are the same thing to me," Christine sighed.

Erik took Christine's head in his hands. "Now where were we before Bennie interrupted us?"

Christine smiled, and Erik put a kiss on her lips.

A few minutes later, Bennie came out, with another waiter, to give them their food.

There was a plate full of scrambled eggs, hash browns, and four pancakes. There was a small bowl of fruit, a small bowl of oatmeal, and a plate of bacon and sausage. There was also a plate with toast, biscuits, and banana nut bread.

Christine's mouth fell open again. "We won't be able to eat all of this!"

"You, apparently, don't know how much Erik can eat!" Bennie laughed, and walked away.

"Take what you want." Erik smiled.

Christine didn't take her eyes off of Erik's and took a random plate and started eating. Erik smiled and shook his head.

"Erik," Christine said after a few minutes of silence. "How do you know Bennie?"

"Um, I met him along time ago, when I was in the…" Erik looked away.

"Oh," that's all Christine could think of to say.

After they finished eating, they paid and left.

As soon as they got into the carriage, Christine asked Erik, "Why don't you show me your face?"

Erik, who was sitting across from Christine, sighed, "You won't love me if I show you."

Christine put her hand on his. "You **know **that isn't true!"

"Christine, my face is deformed! It is hideous! I can't show it to you."

Christine sighed. "It's… uncomfortable to… kiss you, with your mask on. I don't think that you trust me." Christine didn't look at Erik. She made sure to look a little upset.

"You are a little diva, are you not?" Erik said, smiling. He got up and sat down beside Christine. She was still looking away from him. Erik put his hand on Christine's cheek so that she would look at him.

Christine did look at him, and he took off his mask.

Christine took in a deep breath as she looked at his deformed face. Before Erik could cover it back up, Christine put her hand on his face. It felt odd, but wonderful.

Christine looked Erik straight in the eye. "You thought I wouldn't love you because of your face! I am deeply offended!" She looked down, with a smile on her face.

Erik chuckled. He lifted Christine's chin up so that he could look her in the eye. He put his arms around her back and pulled her close to him. "I love you, Christine."

She smiled and kissed Erik. She had one hand on his face and one wrapped in his hair. She couldn't breathe again, but she didn't want to let him go, she didn't want this moment to end.

Erik was the same; he couldn't breathe either. He pulled his lips away from Christine's so he could breath. He looked into Christine's dark brown eyes.

Christine's breath was unsteady as is, but looking into Erik's eyes, made her heart jump and her breath get caught in her throat. She was starting to get a little dizzy from the lack of oxygen, so she laid her head down on Erik's shoulder.

Erik ran his fingers through Christine's hair. _She is so beautiful, and one day she will be mine. _The thought of marrying Christine made him smile. Who wouldn't want to marry this angel?

When they got back to the opera house, Christine and Erik went back to Christine's room.

_I don't want to sing, or dance, today. _Christine thought. _I want to spend another day with Erik._

So, Christine went into her bedroom, and lay down on her bed. Erik entered her bedroom right behind her. When he saw her lay down, he was concerned. He sat down on her bed.

"Christine, did I do something wrong?"

Christine looked up at Erik. "I want another sick day." Christine sat up and leaned her back against the wall.

Erik started stroking her cheek with his finger, and he put his face close to Christine's. He just starred into her eyes.

Christine felt his breath against hers. She wanted to kiss him again.

Erik must have read her mind, because he took off his mask and kissed Christine again.

As soon as their lips met, there was a knock at the door.

Christine couldn't speak. Erik was still starring at her. His eyes made her speechless.

"Christine, can I come in?" Madam Giry called for the other side of the door.

"Come in." Erik said.

Madam Giry opened the door and Erik sat back down in the chair; still starring at Christine.

"How are you feeling, Christine?" Madam Giry asked.

"Perfect," Christine said, breathlessly. She was still looking at Erik's beautiful eyes.

"Are you up practicing today?"

Christine finally looked away from Erik, and looked at Madam Giry. "I think that I need another day off. I'll be back tomorrow."

Christine could feel Erik starring at her. She started blushing.

Madam Giry noticed that Christine was dressed, and that she was avoiding Erik's stare. _What's going on here?_

"Erik, can I speak with you privately?"

"Um… sure, I guess so." Erik said, looking away from Christine and stood up.

Madam Giry led Erik out of Christine's 'bed room' and into her 'dressing room'.

"I just have a few questions for you Erik, and I only want to know the truth."

Madam Giry looked Erik straight in the eye. "What have you and Christine been doing!?"

Erik looked a bit surprised. "Nothing really, I mean, I took her out to breakfast…"

"You did what?!"

"I took her to Bennies. She was hungry, so we went out."

Madam Giry shook her head. "Does she know that you love her?"

"Yes."

"What else have you been doing?"

"Nothing, we just got back."

Madam Giry sighed. "She wants to be alone with you?"

"She loves me, Madam, and I love her. I will not leave her now."

Madam Giry sighed again. "Alright, go back to her. I must go."

So, Erik went back with Christine, and Madam Giry went back to rehearsals.

* * *

**Sorry if I spelled anything wrong... I'm really bad at spelling....**

**Anyways, Please R&R.**

**~Phantomlover101**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Ok, I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, or grammer errors that my computer, and I, didn't catch. I am really bad at spotting those things. But, please, look past my mistakes and let the story make up for whatever I did wrong**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**Why did she do that!?**

Erik went back to Christine. Christine decided to read the rest of the story, that they were reading the other day.

So, for the rest of the day, Christine read.

By dinnertime was over, Christine had finished.

Christine closed the book and laid it down.

Erik kissed the top of Christine's head. "Beautiful," They were sitting on Christine's bed. Erik had his arm around Christine's waist.

"It's my favorite story," Christine said, rubbing the spine of the book.

Erik chuckled. "I wasn't talking about the story, Christine." Christine looked up at him. "I was talking about your beautiful voice."

Christine started blushing. "I don't have **that** nice of a voice."

"You shouldn't deny my compliments, Christine. You have the voice of an angel."

Christine moved off the bed, and walked over to the door, her back to Erik. "I do not."

Erik walked up behind her. "What, you don't like it when I try to flatter you?" He put his hands on her shoulders. He whispered into her ear, "I do it because I love you."

Christine felt a shiver run up her spine as he put his lips to her neck. He moved his hands around her waist; taking her hands in his.

As soon as Christine laid her head on Erik's shoulder, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Christine asked, dreamily.

"It's Raoul, Christine, please let me in!" Raoul was pounding at the door.

Christine gasped, and Erik disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

"Erik!?" Christine whispered.

"Christine! Let me in!" Raoul shouted.

Christine opened the door and Raoul ran in, grabbed Christine, and pulled her into a hug.

"Christine, I thought that that 'Phantom' was in here." Raoul let out a sigh of relief.

Christine laughed. "No, I'm here by myself." _But,_ _I wish that Erik was still here. _

Raoul stood back. "Hey, I thought that you were sick. You don't look sick to me!"

_Oh no! What should I do? … I know!_ "It's because…" Then Christine fell to the ground.

_What the heck?! What is she __**doing**__?! _Erik thought. He was watching Christine and Raoul from his hiding spot in the ceiling.

Raoul was thinking the same thing. He laid her on her bed and walked over to the door. _What am I going to do?!_

Erik saw Christine raise her hand up and she started to sign language something. She 'said' that she was fine. This was part of a plan.

_What trick does she have up her sleeve?_

Christine groaned, and rubbed her eyes. Raoul ran over to her bed. "Are you ok, Christine?"

"What happened?"

"You fainted. Again I will ask, are you ok?"

"Oh no, I did it again!" Christine sat up and put her head in her hands.

"Did what?"

Christine sighed. "I fainted, **again**! That's **at least** the fifth time today."

"Well… then… um…" Raoul stammered, not knowing what to do for Christine. "Then, you should get some rest. Um … I'll come back tomorrow." And with that, Raoul left.

Christine let out a sigh of relief. She lay back down and closed her eyes.

"I'm guessing you don't want to see me anymore."

Christine quickly sat up and saw Erik standing right in front of her.

"W… where…."

"A magician never reveals his tricks." Erik said, smiling. He sat down next to Christine. "I didn't know that you know how to sign language."

Christine smiled. "You're not the only one with tricks up their sleeves!"

Erik laughed and put his arms around her waist. She laid her head on his chest. Erik started to run his fingers through Christine's hair.

"Erik, please sing to me." Christine whispered.

Erik kissed the top of Christine's head, and started to sing 'Music of the Night'.

_Night time sharpens,_

_Hiddens each sensation _

_Darkness stirs_

_And wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses _

_Abandons their defenses_

Christine seemed to fall into unconsciousness as she listened to Erik sing.

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night._

Erik looked down at Christine's sleeping face, and kissed her forehead. He laid her down on her bed, and let her sleep.

The next few weeks were like a dream to Christine. She started singing in the operas as the Prima Donna. Carlotta was not very happy about it; but Erik was delighted. Every night Erik came to help Christine with her singing, or to just be with her.

But Erik wasn't the only one happy about Christine. Raoul was also joyful that Christine was the new Prima Donna. He wasn't only happy about that; he had also fallen in love with her. He was planning to ask her to marry him soon.

But, Christine was in love with Erik, and she had no clue that Raoul was in love with her.

It was the end of another long day. The opera house just put on the production of 'Faust' and everyone was exhausted. Christine was entering her room, hoping that she would see Erik again.

Christine opened the door, but instead of seeing Erik in there, she saw Raoul sitting on her couch.

"Christine! It is so good to see you again!"

"Raoul, what are you doing here? I thought you already left!" Christine was surprised, but she really wanted Raoul to go so she could see Erik.

"Christine, I want to ask you something. That's why I'm here."

"Ok, go ahead." Christine said as she sat down next to Raoul.

"I was wondering… if… you would marry me." Christine didn't know what to say.

_NO! _A part of her was yelling. _You love Erik! You mustn't give up on him!_

But another part of her said, _He will give you everything you want!_

"Raoul, I'm flattered, but…"

"I already have the papers drawn up. All we need to do is go to the chapel!" Raoul was very proud of himself. He thought that Christine would marry him sooner if he did the paper work first.

"Raoul… I…" Christine didn't know how to tell him no.

"It's settled then. I will come and see you tomorrow, my dear." With that, Raoul took Christine's hands and kissed them both quickly, and ran out the door.

Christine walked over to the door, and closed it. _Oh no! _Christine thought. _What if Erik heard? _Christine's heart was racing. _What is he going to do if he did hear us?_

Suddenly, Christine had a hand over her mouth and one around her waist, holding her to whoever was behind her. She tried to fight away.

"Don't try to fight me, Christine."

_Erik? Oh no, he did hear us!_

"You betrayed me! You say that you love me, and then just throw me away when someone with more money asked for your hand in marriage. I was a fool to think that you loved me." Erik sounded so sad, so upset. "Don't worry Christine. I swore I would never hurt you. How can I?"

After he said that, he pulled his hand away from her waist and put a cloth over her face. "I'm sorry that I have to do this to you Christine. Just let the darkness over power you…"

Christine became limp in his arms. The chloroform worked just as fast as Erik had hoped, but he also hoped that it didn't ware off until he had her in his home.

Erik picked Christine up, and took her through the mirror.

Erik had just laid Christine down in the beautiful swan shaped bed, when she started to stir. Erik sat down in the bed with Christine's head in his lap.

"Where am I?" Christine whispered her eyes were still shut.

"It's ok, my angel. You are with me." Erik started to run his finger over her beautiful pink lips.

"Erik," she whispered dreamily.

Erik smiled. He loves the way she says his name.

Erik sat Christine up a little, and leaned down. He put his lips against hers. Christine put one of her hands around Erik's neck.

Christine moaned, and Erik laid her back down. "I'm going to let you rest now, Christine. Don't move."

Erik got up and let Christine lay there for a few minutes.

_Erik._

When Christine heard the door close, she tried to sit up. The chloroform still had an effect on her, so she still felt dizzy. She was trying to figure out why she was here.

As soon as Erik walked back in, a light bulb went off in her mind.

_He __**drugged **__me!_

Christine felt anger range in her. She jumped out of bed, with tears stinging her eyes.

"WHY DID YOU DRUG ME? JUST BECAUSE RAOUL SAID SOMETHING DOESN'T MEAN THAT I LOVE HIM! WHY, ERIK, WHY?!" Christine fell to her knees.

"I loved you Erik." She said in a whisper.

Erik dropped down beside Christine. "It was so that you would stay here and love me. I would have you run away with me. Not necessarily get married, if you didn't want to, but to just get away from Raoul."

Christine didn't say anything, she just sobbed until she didn't have any tears left.

"I'm sorry Christine. I want to make it up to you."

Christine looked up at Erik. "I love you, Christine." He whispered.

"I love you, too." Christine threw her arms around Erik and kissed him as lovingly as she could; her hands were entangled in his hair and around his neck, her breath coming out in puffs.

Erik ran his fingers through Christine's long, silky hair. He pulled his lips away from Christine's to get some air, but Christine put her lips back to Erik's.

Christine wanted to scream to the world that she was in love with this man. She wanted Raoul to find them together, she wanted him to rip up those marriage documents and burn them. She wanted to be with Erik forever, and she didn't want Raoul to get in the way.

Christine pulled away to look into Erik's eyes. She leaned her forehead against his.

"I'm so sorry, Christine. Jealousy raced through my vains. I didn't know what else to do." Erik whispered, he started to trace her lips with is thumb; his hand resting on her cheek.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have seen this coming, and I shouldn't have yelled at you." She didn't want to let him go, even though she knew she was going to have to go find Raoul and tell him that she won't marry him. Christine closed her eyes in pain at the thought of telling her childhood friend that she didn't want to marry him.

"Hey, we'll work this out together." Erik kissed her. "I promise."

Erik held Christine for a few minutes, and then stood up; Christine did the same. "You should get some rest, Christine. I should take you ba-"

"No, Erik! I want to stay here with you! I don't want to go up there with Raoul running around telling everyone that we're going to get married." Christine looked into Erik's eyes. "Please don't make me go back yet!"

Erik sighed. "How long are you planning on staying?"

Christine thought for a moment. "How long will it be until I get on your nerves?"

Erik laughed. "I don't know if that's possible. But, maybe a day or two."

Christine hugged Erik. "Oh thank you!"

"But you need your rest Christine,"

"Ok, to bed I go, then." Christine sighed.

Erik kissed Christine and said, "Good night, my love."

"Good night," As soon as Christine was in bed, Erik left. Christine dreamt of Erik and herself.

Christine stayed with Erik for two days, and no one seemed to notice that Christine was gone. Well, no one but Raoul.

Christine got back in time for breakfast, two days after Raoul proposed.

"Christine, were have you been!?" Raoul asked her at breakfast.

"Shopping," was all that she said.

"Christine, as your fiancée…"

Christine stopped him. "Excuse me?"

Raoul looked confused. "I'm your fiancée… you agreed to marry me…"

"I did no such thing. You just said that I was going to marry you. You didn't give me a chance to voice out my opinion!" With saying that, Christine ran back to her room. Everyone that was in the dinning room heard what Christine had said to Raoul.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Christine said.

"Christine! Did you really say no to Raoul!?" Meg walked while saying this.

_What am I suppose to tell her? I'll just tell her the truth. She doesn't gossip and she's my best friend._

"Yes, I did. Please come in and lock the door. I have something I need to tell you." Christine said, and she walked into her bedroom.

"What is it Christine?" Meg asked as she entered Christine's bedroom right behind her.

"I denied Raoul, because I'm with someone else."

Meg looked at Christine with curious eyes. "Really, whom?"

"He's the only man I've ever loved." Christine said dreamily.

Meg's eyes grew wide. "You're… you're… with the **'Phantom'**!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down! Yes, I am in love with the phantom, which has a name…"

"I know. I met him while you were sick. Don't you remember?"

This is true, she had completely forgotten.

"Well, Meg, you get to see me again." A voice boomed.

"Erik," Christine sighed.

There was a puff of red smoke right in front of Christine, and Erik was standing right in front of her.

Erik quickly kissed Christine.

Meg gasped. _Where did he come from?_

Christine couldn't keep her eyes off Erik's face. Erik turned towards Meg. "What was said and done here is to remain here. You mustn't tell anyone of what has happened."

Meg nodded her head. "I'll just leave you two alone… but, wait. Where you with Erik for the past two days, Christine?"

"Yes," Christine said breathlessly.

_She really is in love with him!_

Meg left the room, so that Erik and Christine could be left alone.

Meg walked out of her room and bumped right into Raoul.

"Raoul!" Meg gasped.

"Hello, Meg. Is Christine in there?" Raoul had his brightest smile on his face that he could pull together.

"Um… maybe," Meg didn't know what to tell Raoul.

"I don't understand why she said she doesn't want to get married!" Raoul sighed.

"It's because she's in love with someone else, so leave her alone!" The words tumbled out of her mouth, without her thinking about it.

"So, that is why **my** Christine doesn't want to be with me!" Raoul was furious. How could she do this to him? "Who is he?"

Meg just turned around and ran.

_Well, if Meg doesn't tell me, then I will just have to find out myself. Christine __**will**__ be my wife!_

Raoul never had a chance to talk to Christine. As soon as he was going to knock on her door, the managers came, and he was given a lot of work to do.

So, for the next few months, Christine secretly saw Erik, and Raoul was pilled up with paper work.

Finally, the managers said that it was time to put on the Phantom's opera.

Christine was delighted that she was finally able to sing this opera for Erik.

As Christine stood on the stage, looking over her script, an envelope fluttered in front of her, and landed at her feet. She picked it up.

There was no heart skull on it this time. Instead there was a heart.

_Erik._ Christine thought, and she smiled.

Monsieur Firmin saw that Christine was holding an envelope and walked over to her.

"Another note from our 'Phantom' is it? May I see?" Monsieur Firmin asked Christine.

"May I read it first?" Christine asked.

"I… I suppose," Monsieur Firmin stammered.

Before he could say anything else, Christine opened the envelope and read the note.

_My Dear Managers,_

_Please let Christine know that I will enjoy having dinner with her tonight. I do not want to be disturbed. If we are, I will see that you may never see her again._

_I might also add that I wish for no pay this month._

_~O.G._

Christine's face dropped. _Why would her tell the managers this?_

Monsieur Firmin saw that Christine looked frightened and so he read the note. He looked to where Christine was standing, but she wasn't there.

Christine ran to her room. _Why did he say that? Why did he tell them?_

Christine closed and locked the door. She put her hands down on the door, and put her head down on it. _What am I going to do?_

As soon as she thought this, she felt someone's hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong, my love?" Erik whispered into her ear.

Christine couldn't say anything.

Erik put his arms around Christine's waist and put his lips to her neck.

Christine took in a shaky, deep breath. "Why did you tell Monsieur Firmin, through a letter, about a dinner?"

Erik sighed. He turned Christine around so he could look her in the eye. "I didn't want you to find out. I wanted it to be a surprise, but, it didn't happen that way. I just don't want them to interrupt us."

Christine looked away from Erik. She didn't know what to say to him.

"A… surprise dinner,"

"Yes, Christine, I wanted everything to be perfect. But, you know about it, so it won't be as great as I would like it to be."

Christine looked up at Erik.

"I really wanted this night to be special." Erik whispered. "I wanted to show you how much I love you."

Christine could feel tears coming to her eyes. "Oh, Erik,"

Erik wiped away a tear that fell from her eye. He leaned down, took off his mask, and kissed her.

Christine wrapped her arms around Erik's neck. She started to twist her fingers through his hair.

Erik ran his hand up and down Christine's back. It sent chills down her spine.

Christine parted her lips so she could breath. Erik stopped running his hand down her back, and he put his other hand to Christine's neck.

Erik put his lips back to Christine's, and started to kiss her passionately.

Christine groaned, and her knees seemed to give out bellow her.

Erik held Christine against himself; cradling her in his arms.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Both Erik and Christine jumped.

"Christine, are you there?" It was Monsieur Firmin.

Christine didn't say anything; she was starring, deeply, into Erik's eyes.

"Breath, Christine," Erik whispered. She hadn't noticed that she wasn't breathing.

"Christine?"

"I… I'm here. Go on ahead and I'll be there soon." Christine finally found her voice. Erik smiled.

"O… ok Christine. If you say so," Monsieur Firmin left after saying this.

Erik quickly kissed Christine. "I will see you at 6 o'clock." He turned to leave, but turned back around. "And please don't be late,"

Christine smiled. "I'll try," She turned around and went out the door.

Monsieur Firmin told Christine that she didn't have to be alone with the 'Phantom' if she didn't want to. Christine just told him, that if anyone was with her, the 'Phantom' would take her away. Monsieur Firmin agreed and didn't say anything more about it for the rest of the day.

Christine was relieved that Raoul didn't say anything to her. But Raoul had a plan to figure out who she loved.

Soon, 6 o'clock rolled around, and Christine went to her dressing room, not knowing what was going to happen tonight.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! I am working on Chapter 8 right now. It should be up soon, but if it isn't, please don't get mad, because I get really busy at this time of year.**

**Chapter 8 _will_ be up by Christmas!**

**Please Review!**

**~phantomlover101**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes: Hey, sorry for not updating right after Christmas like I promised. I PROMISE to update soon! But, I made this chapter a little bit shorter so that I could upload it sooner!**

**So, the moment you've all been waiting for....**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Christine walked into her dressing room. She quickly locked the door, and she felt Erik's hands cover her eyes.

"You're 30 seconds late," Erik murmured into her ear.

"I could have been later. _De __rien_," Christine shrugged.

"I guess you don't know how long 30 seconds is," Erik whispered. He pressed his lips to her neck.

Christine sighed. "Why are you covering my eyes?"

"It's a surprise; I can't show it to you yet."

"Why not, what are you trying to hide?" Christine laughed.

Erik laughed, too. "You will soon see, but I thought that, first, you would want to change."

Christine sighed. "Alright, I will see what you are trying to hide as soon as I am done getting dressed." _But which way is to my bed room?_ "Um, Erik,"

Erik laughed. "I'm sorry, my dear. I will guide you to your room." Erik turned Christine around and pushed her towards her room.

Erik opened the door and let Christine into the room, and closed the door. "Please hurry, Christine, I don't have all night."

Christine laughed. "Why not?" Christine paused, "Do you have a _mignon __datte_ you **have** to go see?"

"Ha ha, Christine, very funny," Erik faked laugh. "You are the only cute date that I'm going to see," He paused, "Tonight anyways," As soon as he said this, he turned and left Christine in her room. As soon as he walked away from the door he chuckled.

Christine shook her head, and walked over to her bed.

Christine had already picked out her dress, and it was lying on her bed. She quickly changed into it. Well, she thought she changed fast.

"Christine, are you almost finished? You have been in there for forever!" Erik said as he knocked on her door.

Christine sighed. _He can be so impatient! _"I will be out there in a moment!"

Erik sighed. _Why does it take so long for a woman to get dressed?_

A few minutes later, Christine came out. Erik took in a deep breath as he looked at what she was wearing.

She was wearing a rose red, low cut, spaghetti strapped dress. She had on matching lipstick, and gloves. In her hair was a red rose clip, keeping her bangs back.

"_Mon_ _beau __ange_," Erik whispered; amazed over how beautiful Christine looked.

Christine blushed. "Thank you," She laughed. She quickly embraced Erik into a passionate kiss.

When Christine pulled away, she looked around the room.

There were many candles lighted, and there were rose petals every where. There was a table with a bouquet of roses on the table. There were black curtains over the windows, even though it's dark outside.

_He must have been working on this all day!_ Christine didn't know what else to say.

"Do you like it, _mon_ _fille__ami_?"

Christine looked back at Erik and smiled.

Erik took Christine's hands and led her to the table. Before she sat down, Erik took the barrette out of Christine's hair, and put a red rose in its place. Her bangs flowed down the side of her face, and onto her shoulders.

"Beautiful," Erik whispered. He smiled as he took a strand of Christine's hair and twirled it in his fingers.

Christine smiled up into Erik's face. She quickly took off his mask, and stated to passionately kiss him.

As soon as Erik was able embrace Christine, the door slammed open, and Raoul was there; staring at Christine and Erik with wide eyes and an open mouth.

As soon as Erik saw Raoul, he let go of Christine and tried to run after him, but Raoul turned and ran out of the room.

"No Erik!" Christine cried. She ran in front of the door, blocking Erik from leaving. "Don't go after him, please just stay here!" Tears started coming to her eyes.

"Christine, he's going to go to the managers, and make up a phony story about us. The managers may kick you out. I can't let him do that!" Erik tried to move Christine, but she wouldn't go anywhere.

Erik was getting really irritated. _He's going to get there before I can get out of here! _He really didn't want to do this, but he pushed Christine out of the way of the door. As soon as she was out of the way, Erik ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.

When Erik pushed Christine out of the way, she fell over a chair and hit her head on the corner of a table. It wasn't until after Erik closed the door that Christine cried out in pain. She turned onto her stomach, and cried into her arm.

Raoul quickly ran down the hallway. He was thinking about running right to his office, but then thought better of it.

_But where else should I go?_

As he ran down the hallway, a thought came to his head.

_I should tell the managers about this. Of course they'll be mad that I interrupted them, but I couldn't help it. Besides, they will be even more upset if the phantom and Christine get away with this. _

So, Raoul ran down the hallway, and ran into the manager's office. As soon as the door was thrown open, Monsieur Firmin looked up from their work. One look at Raoul's face, and they could tell that something was wrong.

"Wh- where is Monsieur Andre?" Raoul gasped, being short of breath from running.

"He will be back soon," Monsieur Firmin looked worried. "Is there something the matter, Raoul?"

Raoul sat down in a chair across from Firmin. He put his head in his hands. He sighed, and started to tell Monsieur Firmin what had happened.

After Raoul told his story, Monsieur Firmin was flabbergasted. "Are you quite sure that it was… the phantom? I mean, it could have been another man,"

Raoul shook his head. "I am very sure. He didn't have his mask on," Raoul shuddered, how could Christine _love_ such a man?

"What do you suggest we do, Raoul?"

Raoul sat up. "I was thinking of a plan, and it fits right in with the opera that Christine will be singing in a week."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the very long delay. I've had the serious case of writers block. I figured out that I needed to start over on this chapter, and rethink most of it. Sorry. I should be finishing the story soon.**

**~phantomlover101**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Christine heard the door open. She was still lying on the floor where she was knocked down what seemed like minutes ago. She silently lifted her head up to see that it was Erik.

Erik quickly knelt down next to Christine and whispered, "_Mon ange_, I'm so sorry." He gathered her into his arms. He quickly sat down, sitting Christine in his lap. "I shouldn't have hurt you, _mon ange_." He whispered into her ear.

Christine took in a shaky breath. "Why did you come back?"

Erik held Christine closer. "I heard you crying after I chased Raoul. He got to the managers before I could catch him." He gently kissed Christine's temple. "I'm so sorry. This isn't how I wanted to spend the night with you."

Christine smiled. "I know. But the night isn't over." She looked up into Erik's eyes. His hand gently caressed her cheek, and he put a delicate kiss on her lips.

"Do you forgive me?" Erik whispered.

"Of course," Christine whispered back.

Erik pulled Christine into a passionate kiss that neither of them would forget. Everything was perfect, for now.

"Ok, so let me get this straight." Firmin said. "You want to lure the Phantom to the opera, while Christine sings. After you're sure that it's him, you're going to tell the guards and quickly arrest him."

Raoul nodded his head.

Firmin chuckled. "And how do you suppose we will catch him? Of course he will run, and now after the events of tonight, Christine will be helping him escape. We can't just tell Christine to tell him to give himself up!"

Raoul was thinking of what to do. _These are possibilities of what might happen. If we can't straighten out these questions, then there will be no way to catch him. And no way of me marrying Christine. _"I'm sure we can think of something. We need to make sure that he isn't hurting Christine."

"Why would he if he's in love with her?" Andre asked.

Raoul glared at him. "We don't know for sure if he's in** love** with her. He might just be using her." _Ever the more reason for me to throw him in jail._ "Let's just plan for the worst, gentlemen."

* * *

The next week flew by fast. The dress rehearsal went very well, and the performance was tonight.

Christine is getting ready in her dressing room, waiting for Erik to come and wish her luck. As she's brushing her hair, she heard the mirror open. A big smile came across her face, and she turned around.

Erik stood there in the middle of the room, staring at Christine. "You look perfect, Christine."

Christine quickly stood and embraced Erik. "Will you be watching?"

"Of course I will." Erik whispered into her ear. "I also have something for you." He quickly pulled away from her. "Hold still." He whispered. He slipped a piece of wire around her head and pulled it down to her waist. Christine looked down at it. "It's supposed to be a belt, but I was afraid that if I made it to big, they would notice it and make you take it off."

On the wire was a small cross. It was made of the same wire as the belt, but all bent and pressed together. In the middle was a sparkling emerald, the color of Erik's eyes. "It's beautiful, I love it. Thank you, Erik!" Christine quickly kissed Erik.

"Christine, you need to get to the stage!" Someone called from outside her door.

"One moment," She called back.

Erik smiled. "Good luck. I will be watching. I promise." He kissed Christine's forehead, and moved back behind the mirror.

Christine looked down at the cross again, and thought she saw something glittering, that wasn't the emerald. _It's probably nothing._ So she dismissed the thought from her mind.

Christine knelt on the stage floor, waiting for the cue from Piangi to get up and start singing again. But it wasn't Piangi's voice that she heard.

**You have come here**

**In pursuit of your deepest urge**

**In pursuit of that wish**

**Which 'til now**

**Has been silent**

Christine glanced behind her, and there stood the love of her life. Yes, Erik was standing there, singing to her. He put his finger up to his lips, signaling her to be silent.

**Silent**

**I have brought you**

**Better passions may fuse and merge**

**In your mind you've already succumbed to me**

**Dropped all defenses**

**Completely succumb to me**

**Now you are here with me**

**No second thoughts**

**You've decided**

**Decided**

Christine quietly stood up and faced him. She tried to keep her mind on the opera, but questions kept going through her mind. _Why is he here?_

**Past the point of no return**

**No backward glances**

**Our games of make-believe are at an end**

**Past all thought of if or when**

**No use resisting**

**Abandon thought and let the dream descend **

Erik slowly walked over to her, and before she knew it, she was in his arms.

**What raging fire shall flood the soul?**

**What rich desire unlocks its door?**

**What sweet seduction lies before us?**

Erik let go of Christine's hand and started to walk away from her. For a moment she didn't know why. Christine gently shook my head and focused back on the opera.

**Past the point of no return**

**The final threshold**

**What warm unspoken secrets**

**Will we learn?**

**Beyond the point of no**

**Return**

Christine had to refocus on the opera. She kept going into my dreamland, dreaming that it was only Erik and she, and they were singing this song to each other. It is such a happy dream. But it is now her turn to sing.

**You have brought me**

**To that moment when words run dry**

**To that moment when speech disappears into silence**

**Silence**

**I have come here**

**Hardly knowing the reason why**

**In my mind I've already imagined**

**Our bodies entwining**

**Defenseless and silent**

**Now I am here with you**

**No second thoughts**

**I've decided**

**Decided**

Christine turned around from Erik, and started walking up the stairs, still singing.

**Past the point of no return**

**No going back now**

**Our passion play has now,**

**At last begun**

**Past all thought of right or wrong**

**One final question**

**How long shall we two wait**

**Before we're one?**

**When will the blood begin to race**

**A sleeping bud burst into bloom**

**When will the flames at last**

**Consume us?**

They were finally at the top of the stairs, staring at each other. They started to sing together, they're voices in perfect harmony.

**Past the point of no return**

**The final threshold**

**The bridge is crossed**

**So stand and watch it burn**

Christine found herself in Erik's embrace, his hands sliding around her body. She laid her head on his shoulder, still singing in perfect harmony.

**We've past the point of no**

**Return**

They stood there for just awhile, Erik just holding Christine. Soon, Erik started singing very softly in Christine's ear.

Say you'll share with me

One love, one lifetime

Lead me, save me from

My solitude

Say you want me here with you,

Beside you

Erik turned Christine around so that she was facing him. He quickly knelt down on one knee and pulled a black velvet box from his pocket. "Christine Daae, will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the long update. I'll try to get the next chapter (and hopefully the last) up soon. Please don't give up one me!**


End file.
